Vocat in Tenebris (Call of Darkness)
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: Many years have passed, and Link is once again an adult. But this time, the evil is much worse than before, this power can obliterate the planet and all who inhabit it. With new allies and some old friends, can Link save Hyrule, or will the world as we know it, finally come to an end? (Link/OC, Sheik/OC, Malon/OC) (Rated for language, suggestive themes, and violence).


(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OC's, and the plot. Everything else belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.)

...

...

...

...

...

The sun shone warm and bright on everything its light touched, the water of Lake Hylia sparkled like diamonds and sapphires, and critters of all kinds milled about, foraging food or simply running about merrily. Sheik walked through the forest, listening to the faint sounds of a flute. It was soothing, and as the fireflies flitted around, he sighed deeply, dragging the fragrant scent of wild flowers and fresh air deep into his lungs. There were a couple of Wolfos milling about, sniffing the ground and then barking at one another, as though signaling the trail of a tasty rabbit.

Sunlight peeked through the canopy of trees, and the raucous cacophony of birds rang in his ears. Sheik smiled; it felt nice here. Safe. The birdsong grew in intensity, but Sheik heard something else, a softer, gentler noise.

A flute.

He turned the corner and walked through a hollowed tree, and stopped before the giant maze in front of him. He hopped onto one of the ledges, following the music. Below, bulldog-like soldiers patrolled the corridors of the maze, and Sheik quickly darted over the hedges and up the long granite staircase to the entrance of the Forest Temple.

The music stopped the moment he stepped foot inside the domain.

"Can I help you?"

Sheik turned, and looked up at the figure standing atop the door to the temple. It was a woman; with short tawny hair and gray-green eyes. She wore a soft mint-colored tunic dress, and was barefoot. She tucked away the flute into the sash at her waist and appeared some ten or so feet in front of him.

"You're not from the forest, are you?" Her tone was soft, gentle.

When she stepped forward, the grass became darker, lusher, small blossoms breaking through dark loamy soil. As their eyes met, Sheik became totally amazed by the creature before him.

The forests were losing their beauty as of late, the eagles and wolfos fleeing in search of better food sources. Lake Hylia had dropped a few inches, fish were dying, and the very elements were slowly gaining power while losing control.

But the closer she got, the grass grew faster, became darker, flowers threw off sweet perfumes that Sheik inhaled, dragging those warm, fresh in and committing them to memory.

_What if this girl could help reverse it?_ He wondered. _What if she's able to clean the world? _

...

...

Cuckoo's clucked and horses whinnied as they roamed about the pasture. Birds sang their merry little songs as they flew overhead and Malon smiled, looking up at the clear blue sky. There was a pleasant breeze flowing through the air, and Malon's skirt shifted with it, fluttering around her ankles as she walked.

The redhead walked into the stables and grabbed a sack of millet to feed the cuckoo's with, and a basket to collect eggs. Then she had to milk the cows, feed the horses, and clean out the stables. Then it was into town where she would sell the items, and maybe buy some things they needed at home.

_I need soap, and father has been wanting more chewing tobacco_. She looked over at Rouge, the newest horse. A lovely Palomino mare, who was currently expecting, her stomach swollen. Malon smiled, she couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

"I bet father is asleep." She walked into the barn, and lo and behold, Talon was fast asleep against hay, oblivious to the lone cuckoo that was pecking vehemently at his boot, as though offended that the man was in the same room.

She giggled, grabbed the seed bag and basket, and walked back into the fresh air, humming cheerfully.

...

...

Hazel eyes, flared with cool slashes of blue, stared out over the hill, watching the castle in the distance with something akin to boredom. Black hair shifted in the breeze, and the figure sighed, one hand going to the boomerang on his waist, the other clenching in anger.

The others were off scouting, do their jobs at their respective temples, and he'd gotten stuck with this own directions of temple-guarding and babysitting.

Lightening cracked across the sky, and he frowned.

"It's happening...and soon." He cursed, racing over the field and towards the desert.

...

...

Link felt sweat roll down his cheek and neck, and he wiped his forehead with his shoulder sleeve. He would much rather have been roaming about with Epona, instead of checking on the "odd disturbances" that Sheik claimed were happening in the temples throughout Hyrule. The other man was currently at the forest temple, no doubt enjoying the lovely scenery while Link suffocated from the humidity.

The earth rumbled, and tendrils of steam floated off of the ground and dissolved into the air. Link groaned as the heat wafted off of the volcano, sapphire eyes narrowing in growing frustration. He was trying to walk and change his clothes at the same time, but that proved difficult because Navi kept pestering him to "Look!" and "Listen!"

With a soft curse, he all but tore off his Kokiri shirt and attempted to pull the heat-resistant Goron tunic over his head, and tangling his hair.

The giggle made him stop.

With half of his chest exposed, he knew he was an open target for arrows, and he quickly grabbed his own, aiming at the direction of the laughter. "Who's there?"

He heard another laugh and the sound brushed against his skin as soft as a caress. He took a deep breath and looked around to the insignia of the Fire Temple, where a woman stood; dusky red robe wrapped around her slender body, and a smile on her face.

"I must say, Hero of Time, I quite like the view." Her eyes were the color of an amethyst, a deep, vibrant purple. Her hair was a deep mahogany, pulled into a loose braid on the side of her face. She waved her hand and the heat vanished, leaving the interior of the volcano to feel lukewarm. Link sighed heavily, grateful for the fact that his esophagus no longer stung when he breathed.

"Who are you?" Link asked, eyes open. Navi flitted around his head "Hey!"-ing at him obnoxiously.

The woman smiled, showing straight, shiny white teeth. "You'll learn sooner or later Hero, but for now," she appeared in front of him suddenly, and as her hands cupped his face, he felt pleasantly drowsy. "You need to reserve your strength."

The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was hearing her laugh before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Hero."

...

...

...

...

...

The sky was beginning to darken, and the distant hum of thunder echoed in the distance. The villagers hurried about, doing their last minute shopping, and putting their wares away before the storm.

Scarlet eyes flickered around, watching as the inhabitants of Kakariko village scurried into their homes or shops. It was a little past noon, but the black clouds over head darkened the town until it seemed like early evening.

Suddenly, a streak of lightening struck behind the village, and again just outside the gates leading to the graveyard. Impa frowned; this wasn't normal lightening. It was white, but the center of it was streaked with color. Purple on the first strike, green on the second.

_Why do I sense malevolence?_ Impa asked herself.

Thunder crashed, and she walked into her house, unsure of whether anything was wrong, but fearing the worst.

...

...

...

...

...

Like, dislike? Leave a review please!


End file.
